


Cats & Dogs

by CupidStrikes



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Genesis is not a morning person, M/M, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidStrikes/pseuds/CupidStrikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Crazy Cat Lady Genesis vs Dog Walker Angeal. </p><p>For tyrannosaurus_rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats & Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tyrannosaurus_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrannosaurus_rose/gifts).



> Hello! I loved this prompt so much, and I'm just sorry this is so short....for now! I have a few other ideas for things to post for this universe.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it ;a;

> **Cats & Dogs**

> Genesis wakes to a cacophony of cater wailing and deep throated barking. He manges to ignore it for exactly 24 seconds, before the sound of thick dog claws scraping against the smooth asphalt of his driveway spur him into wakefulness. He pulls himself from his bed and pads over to the window, yanking back the curtains and glaring down into the street at the figure he just knows will be stood there, many leashes in hand, and his head throwing his gaze between whichever dog(s) that is making the noise this time, and Genesis's window, to check if he has come yet. When their eyes meet Genesis fixes the dog walker with a scowl, yawning widely and forgetting his manners for three long seconds before he covers his mouth and stalks away from the window and down the stairs, grabbing his silk dressing gown as he goes.

> The door is flung open, and Genesis barely pauses as an orange blur dashes through the open door, fur brushing against his bare ankles as it goes. The dog walker (he had told Genesis his name at some point but he hadn't cared to remember it) has the decency to look apologetic at least, Genesis supposes as he stares over the man disdainfully.

> “Every morning?” He drawls, tilting his head to one side as he folds his arms across his chest.

> “Really sorry about that,” The dog walker rubs the back of his neck, tugging on the strands of hair there, “Odin just got overexcited-”

> “Again,”

> “I'd go the other way but there are too many roads and-”

> “So you terrorise my cats, myself, and the entire neighbourhood instead, to satisfy your dog's nervous tendencies?” A raised eyebrow, and Genesis sees the dog walker's demeanour change almost instantly.

> “Look, it's ten o'clock on a Thursday morning. Pretty sure that those noise laws don't apply after six, or would you prefer I come by later in the evening, so as not to disturb your beauty sleep?”

> “Please. The time of day doesn't bother me, the racket and distress caused to my precious babies does,”

> The dog walker snorts.

> “I didn't ask for your opinion, only your respect. Or is that a little too much for you?”

> “No, I just don't give my respect to those that don't deserve it.”

> The German Shepherd that had been sniffing around the walker's feet pauses, and then lunges towards Genesis's front door. Over the barking, Genesis hears the patter of paws bounding away and the light creak of the stairs. His eyes narrow, and the other man's defiant look deflates.

> “Look....I think we've got off on a bad foot. Why don't we try to get to know each other better, hm? Stop all this and....maybe I can convert you to dogs?”

> The audacity of the man makes Genesis laugh.

> “Convert? Hardly,” he shakes his head, “I have six cats. What makes you think I'll abandon them for some mutt?”

> “Who said you had to abandon them? Some dogs are perfectly behaved-”

> “No, thank you,”

> “How about dinner then?”

> “I said-” Genesis pauses as the dog walker's proposal sinks in, “...I'm sorry?

> “Dinner. You know, the meal that comes after lunch?” The smile on the dog walker's face is almost convincingly innocent and Genesis feels his eye and lip twitch in irritation and amusement respectively.

> “I am aware. I was questioning whether I had misheard you, or whether you were truly asking me a stupid question to which the answer should be obvious.”

> “Alright, I'll come by and pick you up around six then.” He leant forward and offered Genesis his hand, reaching down and taking it when the redhead didn't move, “Name's Angeal Hewley, and it's Genesis, right?”

> Genesis feels himself nod dumbly.

> “Good! See you then, then.” With a jaunty wave and a whistle to the dogs, Angeal is already down the street and has disappeared behind a corner before Genesis's brain catches up and he reacts.

> “....Oh shit.” He pinches the bridge of his nose and goes back inside before the neighbours begin to wonder why he is stood alone in his front garden in only a dressing gown and his pyjama bottoms....The ones that Zack had bought him in the office Secret Santa last year...pyjama bottoms that have the words “HOT DOG!” written all over them in a bold red font, complete with little sausages on fire illustrated around them.

> Shit indeed.

> He doesn't have to go, Genesis reasons as he closes and locks the door behind him, going to the kitchen as a bushy tail coils itself around his leg briefly and one of his cats, Camui, mews up at him pitifully. He takes out the six bowls from the cupboard on autopilot, deep in thought,and it's not until the biggest of his pets, a Maine Coon cross named Angel, scratches at his calf for nearly stepping on her tail, that Genesis feels himself back in the moment again. Staring down at the cats, he folds his arms and leans back against the worktop counter, his eyes narrowing as he considers it again, only briefly, and Camui meows up at him before rubbing against him again.

> “I'm not going. Don't try and talk me into it,” Genesis tells him firmly, parroting the noise back when the cat chatters up at him before leaning up and putting his paws on the man's thigh. “No, definitely not.”

> Camui digs his claws into the fleecy fabric of Genesis's pyjama bottoms (the latter silently hoping it puts holes in them so that he can throw them out without offending Zack) and launches himself up into Genesis's arms, butting his head against his chin and beginning to purr loudly as he settles against his human's chest and shoulder.

> “You think I should go?”

> Camui mews and purrs louder. Genesis feels a wetness against the bare skin of his neck as the cat burrows past his dressing gown to dribble affectionately onto him without any barriers.

> “We'll see. Now please cease that drooling...”

> If Camui understands him, or even the tone of Genesis's words, he makes no indication and continues to drool until he is set down. After some consideration, Genesis goes upstairs to get dressed and take out a suitable outfit for later. If the dog walker, Angeal, comes by later (which Genesis assures himself he doesn't believe that he will), then maybe he will take him up on his offer, if only to simply make him regret it in some way, shape or form.

> Angeal wouldn't know what hit him.

> 


End file.
